The conventional comb or brush will accumulate hair or dust on the bristles of comb or brush after being used for a time. To cleanse or wash the comb or brush by hand will cause inconvenience and may contaminate user's fingers or may introduce bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,739 of hygienic comb and brush invented by the present inventor discloses a hygienic comb and brush in which a plurality of thin film layers are removably held atop each other on the comb base with the bristles extending through the layers so that it can be cleaned by removing a film. A copy of the specification and drawings of this patent is enclosed herewith as a reference. However, such a patent may still remain the following defects:
1. Each thin film layer extends over the handle portion of a comb and brush for a distance to waste film material and is thus easily broken when tearing off a film.
2. Each layer extends to a different length on the handle, which will increase the production complexity.
3. All the thin film layers are held on a comb base which is sturdily fixed on the comb back. The new film layers can not be repeatedly installed on the comb or brush, thereby causing loss on an economic point of view.
The present inventor has found these defects and invented the present cassette type hygienic comb and brush.